Racing Hearts
by LazalotAnreads
Summary: After Edward left, Bella and Jacob became best friends and eventually - when they were both old enough - went to college together in Los Angeles. This is the story of how they got together.
1. Chapter 001

Title: Racing Hearts

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: After Edward left, Bella and Jacob became best friends and eventually - when they were both old enough - went to college together in Los Angeles. This is the story of how they got together.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 001 - Bella's POV

By the time I pulled my head out of my ass and realized that I was in love with my best friend, Jacob had started drag racing as a hobby and had a gaggle of girls surrounding him everywhere he went. It had been years since he'd come on to me, so I was sure that he was over me.

I called Emily first, but her advice sucked. "Just sit him down and tell him how you feel," she kept telling me. "Everything will turn out fine, I promise." I didn't want to just come out and tell him I was in love with him until I knew for sure that he was still in love with me, though.

So I called Leah. She totally understood my reasoning, and since she couldn't tell me one way or another if he loved me because the Pack mind didn't stretch all the way from La Push to Los Angeles, she devised a brilliant plan. "Make him jealous. Start going out with other guys and you'll find out REAL quick if he's still interested or not."

"Do you really think it'll work?" I asked.

"Definitely." Leah gave a wicked little laugh. "He won't know what hit him, Bella, trust me."

Just then, I heard the door open. I quickly said goodbye to Leah and hung up before going to see if Jacob needed any help with the groceries. He didn't, of course; he never did. I don't know why I bothered.

"Hey, Bells," he said, hugging me once he'd gotten everything squared away in our tiny kitchen. "Was that Leah on the phone?"

I froze. With those wolf ears of his I couldn't have known WHAT he heard, so I was cautious. "Yeah. She and the Pack send their love."

"Okay. Hey, are you coming to the race tonight?" He smiled his heartbreakingly sweet sunshine smile at me, and I melted. While I disapproved of breaking the law, Jacob REALLY loved to race, so I almost always pushed my reservations aside and went to his races. This time would be no different. "Please?"

"Ugh," I groaned playfully, "fine. But only if you smoke a blunt with me first. You know how I feel about big crowds."

He chuckled and tapped my cheek as he walked past me to sit on the living room couch. He got the weed out of the coffee table drawer along with a cigar wrapper, and proceeded to roll a HUGE blunt. I eyed it greedily.

"Well, Bells, do you want to just stand there looking or do you want to smoke this baby?" He fired it up, and the scent of marijuana filled the room.

I went to sit beside him on the couch, grabbing the blunt from him and taking a big hit. We passed it back and forth, laughing about everything and nothing, until there was only a tiny bit left that we had to snub or risk burning our fingers. Then I stood up, patted Jake on the head, and went to get ready for the race.

I had to look good if I was going to pick anybody up, so I took a shower and shaved my legs, then brushed my teeth before blow drying my hair so that it fell in waves to my hips. I put on a pair of tight black jeans and a dark red t-shirt. Then I put a little mascara, blush, and cherry lip gloss on before slipping my feet into a pair of black sandals and grabbing my purse.

Jacob, who had already gotten dressed while I was in the shower, stood up from the couch and whistled when he saw me. "Make-up, Bells? What's the special occasion?"

"No occasion," I informed him breezily, already heading for the door. "I just felt like looking good for a change."

"Bella, you ALWAYS look good, make-up or no make-up," he replied sweetly. We climbed into his dark blue 1971 Plymouth Scamp that was so juiced up I was surprised it didn't fly, and drove to the place we called The Strip, where the illegal drag races took place.

We climbed out of the car and Jacob was immediately surrounded by a bunch of really hot girls, so I just waved to him before making my way toward another racer I got along fairly well with - Jeffrey Harp. He was surrounded by girls, too, but not nearly to the extent that Jake was. "Hey, Jeff!" I called over some blonde's head.

He grinned widely. "Hey, Bella! Good to see you, girl!" As if we didn't see each other at least once a week. "How've you been?"

"Same old, same old." I shrugged and gave him a warm hug. I wondered if I could use Jeff. He had a girlfriend back in Tennessee, where he was from, who was coming up in a couple of months. But I only needed him for a month, tops. He was an actor, so I knew he could pull it off, but why would he want to? What was in it for him?

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" I snapped back to attention, and Jeff laughed at me.

He was a good guy. I decided to just come right out and ask him even though I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. "I'm really, really in love with Jake but I don't know how he feels. I need somebody to pretend to be my boyfriend so I can hopefully make him jealous enough to confess that he wants me. At least, that's what I WANT to happen. Will you help me?"

He eyed me thoughtfully. "You would owe me BIG."

"I know. Does that mean you'll do it?" I started to get excited.

"Why not? Tara won't mind, and I haven't done any real acting lately. This sounds like fun. When do we start?" He was smiling lazily, looking me over like he wanted to eat me.

I gulped. He really was a great actor, already getting into the part. "Now?"

"Okay, what do I say about Tara?"

"The two of you had a fight and broke up, I guess."

"Okay, that's all I needed to know. Don't look now, but you know who is headed this way." That said, his entire body language changed. He touched my hip and leaned in, smiling a beautiful smile. Not as beautiful as my Jacob's, mind you, but still beautiful. "So I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow night. Seven o'clock sound good?"

Feeling Jake come up behind me, I smiled back and agreed. "Sure, sure. Sound's great."

"Hey Bells," Sounding tense, Jacob wrapped a possessive arm around my waist - at least, I think it was possessive. "Is my hearing wonky or did you two just make a date? Jeff, what about Tara?"

"We had a fight last night. We broke up." Jeff shrugged like it didn't matter. Since the whole point of this was to make Jacob jealous, I pulled away from him and went to Jeff, putting a consoling hand on his arm. He pulled me closer and, acting like he'd forgotten Jacob was there, brushed a light kiss across my lips.

"Bells -" Jacob looked like he didn't know what to say. Finally he settled on, "Why are you with this guy?"

"I got a race," Jeff said suddenly, and with another quick kiss he got in his car and drove to the starting line.

I turned back to Jake. "He's hot. I don't mind being his rebound girl."

"But that's not you!" Jacob said with certainty. "You haven't dated since -"

My glare cut him off. "Exactly. You'll excuse me if I want to move on from that."

"But you just said it yourself, you'll be a rebound girl!" He was getting frustrated.

I placed a hand on his arm and he calmed instantly. I smiled and said, "I'm not serious about Jeff, Jake. Can we talk about something else now?"

"Sure, sure." He grinned at me. "So who do you think would win a race between me and Jeff?"

I groaned and smacked his rock hard stomach lightly, then turned to watch Jeff cross the finish line (which was actually also the starting line) first. I cheered and took off running toward him. He caught me up in a loose hug, kissing my forehead. I smiled up at him and then looked back. Jake was watching the two of us with the strangest look in his eye. It looked like hope.

Hope? That was NOT the emotion I was going for. In fact, if the look hadn't disappeared a second later I might have given up the whole charade right there. Instead, I decided to let it pass and gave Jeff a congratulatory kiss that turned passionate-looking almost immediately.

Jeff was turning out to be a perfect choice for this role. He knew exactly how to act like a new love interest. Jacob cleared his throat behind me and I pulled away from Jeff, turning to him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I'm up next." Jacob pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head as he always did before he raced. He said it was for luck. It must have been working, too; Jake had never lost a single race. "You coming home tonight?"

I gasped with disbelief and yanked away, smacking his arm. "Of course I am! What kind of a question is that?"

He just snorted irritably and went to get in his car. The race was about to start. I leaned back into Jeff's side and watched him line up, feeling excitement build inside me. It was working! I couldn't wait to talk to Leah. He had a class the next day from two to four, so I'd call her then.

Jeff continued to hold me until Jake got back, then kissed my lips and left to go home. He said he had an early class. Jacob and I got into the Plymouth and drove home. On the way, I rolled a joint for us to smoke when we got there.

"So," he said when we were side by side on the couch, smoking the joint, "what has you interested in dating all of a sudden?"

"Well," I swallowed, "I'm tired of being a virgin, for one."

He actually snarled at me. "You're going to sleep with that guy?"

Inwardly I was cheering. Maybe I could end this tonight. "His name is JEFF. Quit calling him 'that guy'. He's a great guy and you know it."

"Bella," Jacob said through gritted teeth, grounding the joint out in the ashtray so hard it broke, "just answer the question. Are you planning to sleep with JEFF?" His whole body was trembling.

I started wondering if I had gone too far. But I had started this, and I wanted to stick with it. I wanted HIM to confess his love first, if he had any to confess, which I hoped he did. "Yes," I lied. "I'm planning to sleep with Jeff."

He stared at me for a long moment, and I stared back, willing him to believe me. I guess he did. "I'll see you around, Bells." He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Oh no! What had I DONE?


	2. Chapter 002

Title: Racing Hearts

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: After Edward left, Bella and Jacob became best friends and eventually - when they were both old enough - went to college together in Los Angeles. This is the story of how they got together.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 002 - Jacob's POV

I couldn't believe it. First she said she wasn't serious about the guy, and then she wanted to sleep with him? No way. I wasn't buying it. That wasn't the Bella I knew.

I walked back and forth below our apartment for hours, just thinking about what Bella had told me. I couldn't believe she wanted to give her virginity to that Jeff guy. That was NOT the Bella I knew.

It sounded like an attack of hormones. Only, I always thought that when Bella's sex drive finally kicked in, it would be because of me. We practically lived in each other's pockets, and I knew I had a great body, so why was she dating JEFF?

I could give her sex, if sex was what she wanted. I may have been a virgin, too, but before I'd moved to Los Angeles I'd gotten a real eyeful thanks to the Pack mind. I was confidant that I knew EXACTLY how to please a woman.

So what did I do? Did I just go up there and offer her my body? I couldn't do that! What if she didn't WANT my body? I'd suffered plenty of rejections from Bella, I didn't need any more. That was why I'd quit trying to convince her to be with me in the first place.

Besides, wouldn't Bella have COME to me if she wanted me? No, of course she wouldn't; I knew Bella better than that. Maybe she was doing this BECAUSE she wanted me, like trying to make me jealous …

That was it. I knew it. Bella was trying to make me jealous. She'd finally fallen in love with me after all these years, but she didn't know that I still loved her. So she was trying to make me jealous.

Well, it had certainly been working. I laughed to myself as I headed back upstairs. So Bella wanted to make me jealous, huh? We'd see who got jealous. I'd been waiting years for her; she could wait a little longer for me.

Let the games begin.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Jane." Jane was anything but boring, the way her name made her sound. She was actually pretty wild, not to mention beautiful. She didn't hold a candle to my Bells, of course, but she was definitely good looking. "She's my date for tonight."

Bella's jaw was practically on the floor as she stared at Jane. I guess she thought Jane was beautiful, too. Finally, though, she pulled herself together and said hello. Jane just nodded, and then Bella introduced Jeff.

It was Friday night and Bella, Jeff, Jane, and I were at The Strip even though neither Jeff nor I were racing. It was where I hung out most of the time, and I knew Jeff did too. Bella didn't usually, but she had to be where I was to make me jealous, right? Right.

"So hey, Bella, are you hungry?" Jeff finally broke the awkward silence. "We could go to Pete's." Pete's Pizza Place was another popular hang out for the drag racing crowd. Pete made the best pizza, and he didn't have a problem with his customers smoking weed. Hell, sometimes he served a joint with every pizza. Bella loved going there.

"That sounds great!" I broke in. "Jane and I could come with you; we could make it a double date."

"Yeah, okay," Bella agreed easily, leaning into Jeff's side. I bit the inside of my cheek and focused on reminding myself that she was just trying to make me jealous. Just because I knew what she was up to, didn't mean that it didn't affect me. "It's Friday night; I bet Pete is serving pot with the pizza again."

That was my Bells. She was such a pothead. We got in our respective cars - Jeff and Bella in his and Jane and I in mine - and drove the short distance to Pete's. The place was rocking; 50 Cent blasted from the jukebox and people were dancing on the little stage Pete had set up for just that purpose.

We sat down and waited patiently for Sydney, the waitress, to get around to taking our order. When she finally arrived at our table, I ordered a meat lovers supreme for Bella and I while Jeff and Jane agreed on a plane old cheese pizza. Sydney wrote our orders down and then got us four Michelob beers. Pete didn't have a problem with underage drinkers, either.

Dinner did come with two fat joints, making Bella squeal excitedly. "Fire it up!" She held it out to me. I rolled my eyes, but lit the joint and took a long drag before passing it back to her. Jane had already lit the other joint by that time and passed it to me. Bella ended up sharing her joint with Jeff, while Jane shared the other one with me.

I was good and buzzed when Jeff wrapped his arm around Bella, so I let it go. I put my own arm around Jane in retaliation, and she relaxed into me. It didn't feel as nice as it did when it was Bella snuggling up to me, of course, but I could endure it.

I really wanted to win the game Bella had started. I wanted her to be the first to confess her love. I'm not sure why; I could easily have just told her how I felt and, for once, been accepted. But I didn't want to make it easy for her. I wanted her to work for me a little; God knows I'd spent half of my life working for her.

I lasted until I saw Jeff's hand snake under the table. "Bells, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Bella smiled at me, eyes wide and innocent. I didn't buy that act for a second. "Sure, sure. Jeff, honey, will you let me out?" Honey? She was calling him HONEY now? I fought the urge to gag as we made our way out of Pete's, stopping to stand by my car.

"You cannot POSSIBLY be serious about this guy!"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I told you; I'm not. Just like you're not really serious about JANE." She sneered the name and I felt vindicated. She was jealous, too. After a moment of my silence, though, fear entered her eyes. "Or are you? PLEASE tell me you're not!"

"I'm not serious about HER, no." I put her worries to rest before giving her a new one to chew on. "There is this one girl, though …" Trailing off, I turned and walked back into the restaurant. She followed me quietly.

After that, the evening fell all to hell. Jane turned out to be a drama mama who wanted me to take her home immediately. She said she didn't like the way I looked at Bells. I couldn't blame her for that, but I COULD blame her for the huge fit she'd thrown in the middle of my favorite restaurant. God, what a mess.

When I got home, Bells was still out on her date, so I tried to do some homework for a while. I didn't get much done; I spent almost the entire three hours she was gone wearing a hole in the rug.

By the time she came in, I had convinced myself that the whole jealousy thing was bogus and I was just going to tell her the truth so we could call off the charades. But she was humming when she walked in, and - I noticed it immediately - she had a large hickey on the right side of her throat.

My plans to be the mature one went flying out the window. "Well, at least SOMEBODY had fun." I was careful to keep my tone light even though my wolf was howling with rage inside me. I had iron clad control; if I didn't, I would never have been allowed off the reservation.

Bella beamed at me and started going on and on about the movie they'd seen, but I tuned her out - something I RARELY did with Bella. I was too busy imagining all of the ways I could kill Jeff for marking her to listen to a movie review, even one given by Bells.

That mark made me more determined than ever to win the game Bella was playing with me. It was my move, and I knew exactly what I was going to do. It was something that would REALLY get under Bella's skin. I was going to make her think I'd fallen in love with somebody else.

I'd already planted the seed about a special girl; now all I had to do was FIND said special girl. I needed someone who would help me with no strings attached. Where would I find someone like that?

It turned out to be easy enough. I called and told my friend Amy what was going on because I knew she wouldn't share my secrets with anyone else. It turned out that she had a friend named Marie who was a great actress that loved to stir shit up. Amy gave her a call, and just like that, I had a new love interest.

After Bella was done in the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and went to bed. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was still awake, so I spoke up. "That girl I was telling you about, the one I have my eye on? You'll get to meet her tomorrow."

"Oh?" She sounded tense. Good. "What's she like?"

Oh. Shit. What was I supposed to say? I hadn't even met the girl yet. All I knew about her was that she was a beautiful actress. So I settled for saying, "You'll see."

"Oh, come ON, Jake!" She glared through the dark at me. "I tell you EVERYTHING! You could at least tell me what her name is!"

"Her name is Marie." I smirked. Bella already seemed to be seething with jealousy. I loved it. "Now, like I said, you'll meet her tomorrow night. I really hope you like her." I really hoped I wasn't laying it on too thickly.

Her tone was sour and sarcastic when she responded. "I'm sure I'll just LOVE her."

It was really working. Bella was so jealous that she obviously didn't even care if I knew it. As pleased as I was, though, I couldn't let the comment slide. "What's your problem? I don't put that Jeff down."

Bella glared at me. She looked so gorgeous in the faint moonlight coming from the open window, I just wanted to forget about the game and pull her into my arms. I wouldn't, though. After all of the years I'd spent yearning for Bella, I really felt it was time for her to yearn for ME for awhile.

"Sorry," she finally muttered, shamefaced. "I guess I'm just a little miffed. You've never even mentioned this girl before, and yet here you are now telling me how wonderful and SPECIAL she is. I'm kind of thrown, to tell you the truth."

"I'm sorry, Bella." I wasn't in the least bit sorry for her, no matter how confused she might have been. "We just, well, we usually don't talk about this kind of thing. You know. Relationships."

"So then why are we talking about it now?" Bella was pouting. It was so beautiful. I wanted to suck her bottom lip. I wonder what she'd do if I did. She'd probably kiss me back, freak, kiss me back again, and freak some more - if I knew Bella, which I did. I knew Bella better than she knew herself sometimes.

"You started it with the whole Jeff thing." I shrugged. She HAD started it.

She huffed. "Well, I wish I'd never said anything. Good night, Jacob."

I grinned widely at the ceiling. "Good night, Bells."


	3. Chapter 003

Title: Racing Hearts

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: After Edward left, Bella and Jacob became best friends and eventually - when they were both old enough - went to college together in Los Angeles. This is the story of how they got together.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 003 - Bella's POV

Marie was heartbreakingly gorgeous. I'd never felt so plain in my life as I did standing in front of her, shaking her perfect hand. My heart sunk and kept sinking, until all I could feel was numbness. There was no way I could ever compete with THAT. "It's nice to meet you," I said dully.

"It's VERY nice to meet you, as well," Marie purred. "I've heard a lot of wonderful things about you from my Jacob, here."

HER Jacob? I shot a glance at the man in question, but he was smiling. I felt impotent rage surge through me as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her close against his body. That was MY hug! What was he doing giving it to her?

I had set out to make Jacob jealous, but here I was, seething in envy myself. It was looking more and more like he was definitely over me. I didn't know what to do. Should I continue the charade? It had seemed to be working okay last night before Jane threw her tantrum.

Jacob, Marie, Jeff, and I were once again at the Strip. Jacob and Jeff each had races that night, and Marie and I were going to cheer them on. I wondered if Jacob would kiss me on the head for good luck like he usually did, or if he'd kiss Marie this time instead. My stomach rolled at the thought.

"So, Marie, what do you do?" I asked, trying and failing to sound pleasant. "Are you in school?"

"I'm actually studying law." Everyone froze at her statement, and she laughed. "I want to be a lawyer. Don't worry, I'm not going to rat you guys out. I'm no narc."

I sighed, relieved, and leaned back further into Jeff's embrace. I wished it were Jacob's arms wrapped around me, but that wasn't going to happen, so Jeff's arms would just have to do. "Oh. Well, that sounds interesting. I'm studying business, myself. I don't know if he told you, but Jacob and I are planning to open up our own auto shop back home once we finish school."

"Oh, yeah, he told me all about it." Marie smiled.

I choked. I hadn't expected that answer; Jacob and I usually kept those plans to ourselves. He was actually eyeing me a bit strangely for bringing it up, and I didn't blame him. God, I was SO jealous. I didn't think I could make it through an entire night of Marie-and-Jacob.

How had he so thoroughly turned the tables on me? He didn't even know what was going on! At least, I was pretty sure he didn't. Did he? If he did, then what did this whole Marie thing mean? Was he honestly trying to make me jealous, too? Or was he really into Marie and trying to tell me to back off? Ugh! It was all such a damn mess!

"Well, I got a race." Jeff interrupted the awkward silence. He turned me in his arms and kissed me. I took over immediately and devoured him hungrily, pretending he was Jacob. I wanted so badly to make my best friend react to me - maybe if he saw how I was being with Jeff, he would start thinking about what I'd be like with HIM. I could only hope.

I gasped for breath when Jeff finally set me down. He touched my cheek, gave me a sexy smirk, and turned. I watched him walk away, unwilling to face Jacob just yet. What would his expression be? I knew what I wanted to see in his eyes - love, lust, and possessiveness. I was probably more likely to see disgust.

But when I finally turned around, I found that Jacob wasn't even paying attention to me. Instead he had backed Marie up against his car and was kissing her wildly, just the way I wished that he'd kiss me. Though Jacob's hands remained firmly on Marie's hips, the little slut had HER hands all over him. I saw red.

Storming over to them, I used my entire body to shove between them. I was tired of these games. Glaring at Marie, I said in an icy tone, "I need to speak with Jacob for a moment. You WILL excuse us."

I don't know what it was that scared her about me, but she rushed away immediately so whatever it was, I was glad of it. Taking a deep breath, I turned and looked at Jacob.

Amusement shone in his unusually bright eyes. "Shit, Bells. Jealous much?" He laughed as if it were all some joke.

I was furious! "So what if I am? She called you HER Jacob! You are NOT hers! You're MINE, damn it!" I didn't care how crazy I sounded or who heard me. Poking his chest to emphasize my point, I said again, "MINE."

His eyes darkened with lust at my display of possessiveness, and something deep inside of me finally relaxed. He wanted me, too; I could work with that. "Is that right, Bells? If I'm YOURS, what the hell are you doing with that Jeff?"

"Trying to make you jealous," I answered honestly, a dark blush staining my cheeks. "I guess it backfired."

"Big time, baby," he agreed, and laughed again. "So now that you've claimed me, are you going to CLAIM me?"

If possible, my cheeks got even redder. "What about Marie? I thought you were into her."

He rolled his eyes and finally pulled me into a hot hug. I buried my burning face against his chest and inhaled. He smelled like Axe. "Marie is a actress, honey. She was just helping me make you jealous, like Jeff was helping you. Wait, he DOES know what's going on, right!"

I snorted. "Of course he does. He's an actor. Great minds think alike, I guess." I couldn't believe I'd fallen for my own scheme. How mortifying!

"Look," Jacob said, pushing me away gently so he could look into my eyes, "I got to race, then we can go home. You ARE coming home with me, aren't you?" He gave me puppy dog eyes, which he KNEW I could never resist.

My irritation faded as quickly as it had started. I never could stay angry with Jacob for any length of time. "Alright. I'll be here. Stay safe, huh?"

"Always." He grinned and kissed my forehead as usual before getting into his car and driving to the starting line. I walked closer to the starting line myself; I wanted to see as much of the race as was possible.

It was no contest, of course. The other guy was good, but NOBODY took care of their car the way Jacob did. Nobody was as fearless as he was, either. He did things driving that were like something out of a movie. It was amazing to watch.

Once he reached the finish/starting line, Jacob collected his winnings and made his way through his crowd of female admirers to stand at my side. "Hey, I just got to tell Marie that everything worked out, then we can go. Okay?"

"Sure, sure." I grimaced a little. Actress or not, faking or not, I didn't want that hussy anywhere near my Jacob. But it was only common courtesy to let our respective dates know that we were leaving. "I need to tell Jeff, too."

We split up, and I found Jeff almost immediately. He was on his cell phone, so I waited until he was done before bursting out with, "It worked! Well, sort of. Jacob and I are leaving TOGETHER, if you catch my meaning."

He laughed out loud, picking me up and swinging me in a circle. "That's great! I'm so happy for you, Bella." He set me back down and smiled at me. "So I guess I'll see you around, huh?"

"Of course." I grinned. "I couldn't keep Jake from racing if I tried, and it makes him happy, so I'm not going to bother trying."

Familiar arms suddenly embraced me from behind and Jeff grinned and waved before turning and jogging off. I turned in Jacob's arms, tilting my head back to look at him. What I saw took my breath away. He had a sweet, shy smile on his face and his eyes were literally SHINING. I'd never seen him look happier.

"Marie is happy for us," he informed me. "Ready to go now?"

I grinned up at him. I felt as happy as he looked. "Lead the way, Mr. Black."

On the way home, all I could think about was sex. I thought about the way he would feel moving inside me, the way he would feel touching me. By the time we got home, my panties were soaked with want for him. I bit my lower lip and climbed out of the car.

His hands shook when he went to put the key in the lock, which was SO unlike him. I would have offered to help, but my hands were shaking just as badly if not worse. This was really happening. I grinned widely at his back. He finally got the door open and I followed him inside and closed it behind me.

The second the lock clicked, Jacob spun and pushed my back up against the door, resting the length of his body against mine. He inhaled deeply, his eyes black with lust, and another rush of pleasure moved through me as I realized that he could undoubtedly smell my arousal.

I wondered what I smelled like to him, and as if reading my mind, he spoke. "You smell so sweet … Fuck, I can't WAIT to taste you!" He groaned.

Shit. If he kept saying things like THAT, I'd cream my panties. "You can do anything you want to me," I said recklessly.

His eyes seemed to darken even further, if that was possible. "Believe me, I WILL," he said huskily, picking me up and kissing me hard and hot on the mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him back. I could feel his hardness against my center, so I ground my hips against his.

He growled and pulled me away from the wall, walking down the hall toward the bedroom with me still in his arms and kissing him wildly. The next thing I knew, he was dropping me on the bed and following me down, running his hot hands over every inch of my body that he could reach.

I whimpered, spreading my legs so he could settle between them and feeling him up too. His body was all hard muscle; there wasn't an ounce of fat on him. God, it felt so good to touch him … My center throbbed and I tore my lips from his to beg. "PLEASE, I want you so MUCH, Jake!"

He rolled his hips against mine, which felt AMAZING. "WHAT do you want, baby?" He was TEASING me, the bastard!

Well, I wasn't going to back down. I'd waited to long for this. So, looking him directly in the eye, I answered huskily, "I want to feel your cock in my pussy, Jake."

His eyes widened with pleased surprise and he smiled at me. "As you wish, Bells." He got up and pulled me with him before quickly and efficiently stripping the both of us. Embarrassed, I tried to cover myself with my hands, but he grabbed them and pulled them away so he could look me over. "You're beautiful," he finally said, very seriously. "Absolutely PERFECT."

I couldn't help my shy smile. "Are you just going to look, or are you going to touch? I want to feel you, Jacob. I want you to make me yours forever. Will you? PLEASE?"


	4. Chapter 004

Title: Racing Hearts

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: After Edward left, Bella and Jacob became best friends and eventually - when they were both old enough - went to college together in Los Angeles. This is the story of how they got together.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 004 - Jacob's POV

Her words awoke the animal in me. I tackled her back onto the bed, reveling in the feel of our skin touching, and took her mouth with mine. The kiss was messy and full of raw emotion. Our tongues tangled together as we clung to each other, our hands roaming all over the place.

When her tiny hand wrapped around my hard dick, I almost came. I had to push her hand away or it would have been all over. I tore my lips from hers reluctantly as I took her hand in mine. "We have to slow down." I growled the words. "I'll shoot if you touch me like that again."

She blushed at my words. I almost laughed at her, but bit my lip at the last minute. I didn't want to offend her. It was just so funny; there she was, lying naked in bed with me and touching my cock, and it's my WORDS that make her blush. God, she was beautiful.

Without any warning, I dipped my head and took her hard left nipple between my teeth, using my fingers to pinch the right. She gasped and her hands flew to my head, fingers tangling in my hair to keep me where I was. I could have easily broken free, of course, but where was the fun in that? I decided to let her have her way - THAT time, at least.

I licked, sucked, kissed, and nibbled on her breasts until her legs were spread as far apart as they would go and she was begging me for more, unconsciously pushing my head down toward her center. I went willingly enough, letting her guide my mouth where she needed it most. I brought my hands up to separate the lips of her shaved pussy - and GOD, wasn't THAT sexy - flicking her clit with my tongue the minute I saw it, as if to say hello.

"Ah! JACOB!" Her hips bucked and I put one arm across her stomach to hold her down as I circled her clit with my tongue and her entrance with my index finger. She was so WET! I pushed my finger in and she moaned loudly as I started to move it in and out, still tonguing her clit. In seconds she was begging me. "More, PLEASE! Jacob, PLEASE!"

Unable to deny her or myself a minute longer, I slid a second finger in, then a third. At first I moved them slowly, sliding in and out at a leisurely pace, but soon her begging had me pumping them in and out at a speed no mere Human could have reached. By that time, she had stopped begging and was making this sweet little gasping noise that made my dick ache to be where my fingers were. I could tell that she was on the very edge, so I put my lips around her clit and sucked - HARD.

She keened, her body surging as if she'd been electrocuted, pushing my face harder against her pussy as her orgasm washed over her. I kept pumping my fingers in and out of her and sucking her clit until she used her grip on my hair to yank me away.

I knelt between her thighs, gazing down at her as she panted and occasionally twitched with an aftershock. Catching her eye, I lifted the three fingers that had been inside her to my mouth and sucked them clean of her juices. She tasted like sugar. "You still want me to make you mine, Bells? You think you can handle it?"

"Jacob Black," she said, still panting but with definite attitude, "I can handle anything you want to give me and then some. Bring it ON!"

"That's my girl," I whispered, my heart flipping in my chest because I could SAY that now. Then I dropped forward so that I was hovering above her and kissed her. I lowered my hips until they were pressed against hers, my painfully hard cock sliding between her wet pussy lips, but not inside her.

"Yes," she whispered against my mouth, arching her hips and rubbing herself against my dick. "Inside, PLEASE!"

She only had to ask once. I reached down between us and gripped my dripping cock, guiding it into her hot, wet cunt. We both moaned.

Holy shit! I was supposed to last in this tight, wet heaven? Impossible! But somehow I managed. I went slowly, watching her face for signs of pain. I knew it would hurt her the first time no matter what I did, but I could at least TRY to make it easier on her.

I reached her barrier and stopped, an incredible feeling of possessiveness filling me. No one else had ever been where I was. No one else ever WOULD be where I was. "You're MINE," I snarled, and thrust through.

Pain twisted her beautiful features and a tear rolled out of her eye. I stilled, giving her time to adjust, even though I REALLY wanted to let myself sink the rest of the way inside her. It seemed to take an eternity, but finally she relaxed a bit and smiled at me, wiggling her hips a little to encourage me to move.

I did, finally sliding in to the hilt, feeling my balls touch her ass. "GOD," I groaned. I felt a little overwhelmed; finally, FINALLY we were connected in the way we were MEANT to be connected. We fit like we were made for each other, which I'd always known we were. Now she would know it too.

"Jacob?" Bella looked concerned. She reached up to touch my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I whispered hoarsely. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Nothing is wrong, Bells. Everything is finally RIGHT." That said, I pulled my hips back and then pressed them forward, starting a slow - yet intensely satisfying - rocking. Her hips moved in perfect time with mine.

Soon it wasn't enough. Ignoring Bella's protests, I pulled out and got to my knees. "Come here," I said, crooking my finger at her. She sat up and got on her knees as well, looking confused and even a little bit intrigued. Without warning, I grabbed her by the hips and lifted her into the air, bringing her down on my cock.

"Fuck!" she shouted. Hearing my sweet Bella curse like that broke something in side me. I kept a bruising grip on her hips, lifting her up and slamming her back down again. This time she cried out, "JACOB!" That was even better than fuck, hearing her yell my name in pleasure. So I continued.

She kept shouting my name every time I slammed her down on me. I went SO deep inside of her every time, and it felt so damn GOOD. I caught her lips in a burning kiss, feeling her tits bounce against my chest on every thrust. GOD.

The next time I slammed her onto my cock, she came, tearing her lips away from mine to scream my name. Her muscles tightened around me, and that and her scream of MY name set me off. I came like a rocket. I went as deep into her as I could go as I shot my seed.

"I love you so much, Jacob," Bella said when she had caught her breath.

I beamed and felt my heart swell with the love that had been my constant companion for so long. "I love you, too."

We were silent for a little while after that, still kneeling there on the bed, intimately connected. But finally I had to speak. "DAMN that was some killer sex."

Instead of laughing or blushing, though, she just looked at me with this concerned expression. Both of her eyebrows were raised. "What would you know about it, Jake?"

I hated it when she called me Jake. She always seemed to close herself off to me a little bit whenever she said it. It sucked. When she called me Jacob, she was totally open to me. I loved that.

So I was quick to reassure her, "Nothing - this was my first time, too." Then, to my mortification, I felt a blush stain my cheeks.

Bella grinned. Her eyes twinkled at me. "Why, Jacob Black, are you BLUSHING?"

I beamed back at her, unable to help myself. She was infectious. "So what if I am?"

She kissed me. It was a long, slow, sweet kiss that quickly turned deep and demanding. I felt my previously softening dick start to harden again within her. She moaned and sort of wiggled her hips at the feeling of it.

I growled. "Unless you want to go another round, I suggest you hold still."

Bella pouted at me. "Don't you WANT to go another round?" She wiggled again.

I grabbed her hips, stilling her. "First things first, Bells. We need to talk."

This time her groan wasn't one of pleasure. "Can't we just let things be? This is good. I like this. Talking will just ruin it."

I ignored her and went on as if she hadn't spoken. "When you said you wanted to be mine forever, did you mean it?"

Her eyes shot to mine and she smiled softly, reassuringly. "I don't say things like that lightly, Jacob. I'm in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Bending, I brushed a tender kiss across her lips. "Then it won't freak you out when I tell you what I have to tell you. At least, HOPEFULLY it won't freak you out."

"Just tell me, Jacob. Whatever it is can't be so bad." She sounded just a tiny bit afraid despite herself.

I took pity on her. "It's not anything bad, like you're thinking. It's just … Werewolves Mate for life, Bella."

She let out a long, relieved breath and smacked me lightly on my chest. "You had me worried! Werewolves Mate for life? GOOD! Bellas mate for life, too!"

"GOOD," I repeated, smiling sweetly at her. I let out my own relieved breath. So far, so good. "Certain side benefits come with being my Mate, Bells. You can calm me with a single touch - or you can rile me up. Your choice." I smirked a little and she giggled. "You won't start aging again until I do, which will be whenever I decide to stop phasing. Also, you get one power. I don't know what it will be; that part of this whole thing is pretty random."

"Cool! When will I find out what mine is?" Bella's eyes lit up.

I laughed. "I don't know. Soon, probably; you ARE the Mate of the true Alpha." That came out sounding kind of cocky, but I couldn't help it. It was the truth!

She smirked. "Yeah. Only one more year of freedom, then you have to step up. All of that responsibility …"

I smirked right back. "Yeah, all of that responsibility that we'll be SHARING. It's not all on me anymore."

She shrugged and her expression turned serious. "I don't mind helping you, Jacob. I like the idea of sharing EVERY aspect of our lives - the Pack, our shop, children …"

I raised an eyebrow and she blushed. "It's a little early to be thinking about kids, Bells." Like I hadn't ever fantasized about having babies with Bella.

"Someday, I meant." She looked momentarily concerned. "You do what children SOMEDAY, right, Jake?"

There it was again. Jake. Kids must be really important to her. "Of course I do. I'm just glad you're on birth control NOW, because we aren't ready and I hate the idea of a condom separating us."

Her smile was radiant. "Me, too. Anyway, I don't want to have your baby until our shop has been open for at least a year. But … not too far in the future, ok, Jacob?"

Jacob. Ah, much better. "Whatever you want, honey. Come on, let's lay down and get some sleep. We've got school tomorrow."

So we did.


	5. Chapter 005

_**Title: Racing Hearts**_

_**Author: Lazalot_Anreads**_

_**Beta: None**_

_**Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob**_

_**Rating: NC-17**_

_**Challenge: None**_

_**Summary: After Edward left, Bella and Jacob became best friends and eventually - when they were both old enough - went to college together in Los Angeles. This is the story of how they got together.**_

_**Notes: New Moon AU**_

_**Chapter 005 - Bella's POV**_

_**I woke up before Jacob did, and laid there in his arms thinking about the night before. I'd had sex with my best friend, the love of my life. Mind blowing sex. Then he blew my mind again when he told me that not only do Werewolves Mate for life, which made me SO happy, but that their Mates get special powers.**_

_**Then we talked about our future, which somehow made everything real. A slow smile crossed my face and I tilted my head back to look at Jacob, who kept a tight hold on me even in his sleep. He had a smug smile on his face and I wondered what he was dreaming about.**_

_**That's when it happened. The world went blank for a second, and then suddenly I was watching Jacob fuck me on the hood of a bright blue 1968 Camaro z28, his dream car. It was like watching a movie. I could still feel the bed beneath me and Jacob's arms around me, but I couldn't move. All I could do was watch.**_

_**I panicked, screaming Jacob's name at the top of my lungs. Dream Jacob lifted his head and looked straight at me, his expression concerned. A moment later, the world again went blank for a second. When the white faded, everything was normal again. The only difference was that Jacob was awake.**_

"_**Bella, honey, are you okay?" he asked, touching my cheek. I must have had the strangest look on my face.**_

"_**I'm not sure," I said slowly. "I might be crazy."**_

"_**Tell me what happened," he demanded, letting go of me and sitting up against the headboard.**_

_**I sat up too and moved to the space beside him. "I woke up a while ago, and I was lying beside you just thinking about everything. Then all of a sudden everything went white, and a moment later I was watching the two of us having sex on the hood of that car you like so much, the Camaro. I screamed and the dream you looked at me, and then everything was normal again."**_

_**Jacob just stared at me for a moment before speaking. "That was my dream."**_

"_**Really?" I asked, startled. "I was wondering what you were dreaming about just before it happened. Hey, do you think that's my power? Dream watching?" I made a face. "That's so LAME."**_

_**Jacob chuckled quietly. "I think it's more than that, Bells. You were actually IN my dream. I saw you after you screamed my name, right before I woke up."**_

"_**Well, what does that mean?" I asked, a touch impatiently. The more I knew about this thing, the better I could learn to control it.**_

"_**I don't know," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "But my Dad probably would. His nose is always buried in the record books. We could ask him."**_

_**I looked at him for a long moment. Here it was, the morning after, and instead of taking advantage of his gorgeous body I throw a fit because I don't understand my new power. Where the hell were my priorities?**_

_**I felt a wicked smile twist my lips. "Just shut up and kiss me, will you?"**_

_**So he did. Lightly at first, just reacquainting ourselves, and then more passionately. Our tongues tangled together and he pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling him. I could feel his erection through the thin sheet that separated us, which made me moan and grind my wet core against it.**_

_**He growled and tangled a hand in my hair, roughly tugging my head back so he could look me in the eye. "What do you need?"**_

_**Several very naughty thoughts crossed my mind and I flushed. I couldn't say those things out loud! "Please … you KNOW what I need, Jacob." He always knew what I needed.**_

_**A slow, sexy smirk spread across his face. "I want to hear you SAY it."**_

_**My blush deepened, if that was possible. Damn it, he was torturing me! I was already sitting on his lap, naked as the day I was born, and now he wanted me to talk dirty to him? I narrowed my eyes. Fine then, if that was what it took to get what I needed, I'd do it. Jacob wouldn't laugh at me. Closing my eyes, I forced myself to let go of my inhibitions and spoke, my voice clear. "I need you to kiss me everywhere … I need you to taste my pussy … I need to taste your cock … I need you to fuck me … I need YOU, Jacob. All of you."**_

_**The moment I finished I found myself flat on my back beneath him. I opened my eyes, startled, and he was staring down at me with lust blackened eyes and a deadly serious expression. "I need YOU, too, baby." God, he was intense!**_

_**He kissed me, then, hard and hungry. At the same time, his hands came up to play with my tits. My legs spread wide in blatant invitation. As if that's what he was waiting for, he lowered his hips and his hard, pulsing cock slid against my soaking wet pussy. I groaned and bucked, aching to be filled.**_

_**His lips slid away from mine, traveling across my jaw to my ear. "I'll give you what you need," he murmured, and then his lips trailed down my throat and over my breast to my tight left nipple. He sucked it into his mouth at the same time as he pinched my right nipple.**_

"_**Mm, Jacob." I buried my hands in his hair and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, shamelessly rubbing myself against him. I was SO wet.**_

_**Growling low in his throat and sending wonderful vibrations throughout my entire body, he started moving his hips against mine, his wet cock head bumping my clit with each thrust. It felt AMAZING. I knew I was going to come soon, so long as he just kept doing that.**_

_**He switched breasts then and I heard myself start to beg. "Please, Jacob, PLEASE! Come inside me; I NEED you!"**_

_**He raised his head, a smug smile twisting his lips. "I thought you wanted me to eat you out first."**_

"_**Forget all of that and just GIVE it to me!" I tugged his hair sharply to make my point.**_

"_**As you wish." He kissed me hard at the same time as he slammed himself into me. It was so erotic, feeling his tongue do to me above the same thing as his cock was doing to me below.**_

_**I kissed him back wildly, raking my nails down his back as hard as I could. I wanted to leave my mark, even if it only lasted a second. I felt primal and possessive. Tearing my mouth from his, I gasped out, "You are MINE!" Then I bit his shoulder so hard that my mouth filled with his blood. I swallowed and came, screaming.**_

_**He was right behind me, exploding with a loud snarl. "BELLA! FUCK!" I felt his come start shooting inside me, filling me with a deep satisfaction. My Jacob.**_

_**Once we were showered and dressed, Jacob called Billy and put him on speaker phone. I was nervous. We were going to tell him about our relationship, and even though Jacob tried to tell me that his Dad would be happy for us, I wasn't so sure.**_

"_**Hello?" Billy answered the phone on the third ring.**_

"_**Dad? It's me and Bells." Jacob gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "We have some news."**_

"_**FINALLY!" The word was a shout. "It's about damn time, Son!"**_

"_**You could let me TELL you the news first, Dad," Jacob said dryly.**_

"_**What for? I know what you're going to say - you and Bella have finally started dating! Congratulations!"**_

"_**Thanks, Billy," I said, a bit timidly.**_

_**Jacob glanced over at me and smiled. "There's more. We're not just dating; we've Mated."**_

_**I blushed. I couldn't BELIEVE he'd just told his father that we were having sex, no matter how important it was for him to know. People were NOT supposed to talk to their parents about their sex lives. It just wasn't RIGHT.**_

_**There was a stunned silence at the other end of the line that lasted for several minutes. Then, to my utter shock, I heard a shout of pure joy. "Way to go, Jake!"**_

_**Jacob chuckled and waggled his eyebrows at me. "I told you so," he mouthed.**_

_**I rolled my eyes. Sure, he had told me so, but there was no need to be childish about it.**_

"_**I told you so!" Billy said gleefully. So that was where Jacob got it from. "I told you she'd be yours someday!"**_

_**Jacob sighed, but it wasn't a sad sound. Just the opposite. There was a world of contentment in that sound. "Yeah, Dad, you told me. There's more, though."**_

"_**Of course there is," Billy said. "Let me guess - her power has manifested and you don't know what it is."**_

"_**How did you know?" I asked, surprised.**_

"_**It was either that or you were pregnant." I could just see Billy shrugging his shoulders in my minds eye. "So tell me, what can you do?"**_

"_**I accidentally spied on Jacob's dream. Then, when I panicked and screamed, Jacob says he saw me in his dream. So I guess I can affect them as well as watch them. Dreams, I mean." I snapped my mouth shut before I could babble any more.**_

_**Jacob shot me an amused look. "So what is the power called, Dad?"**_

_**For several minutes, there was no reply. It made me terribly nervous; I started to fidget. Finally, though, Billy spoke. "A Mind Master." His tone was awed. "There was only ever one Mind Master, and she hasn't been alive for over four hundred years. I can barely believe it! Only you, Bella Swan."**_

"_**Dad, what the hell is a Mind Master?" Jacob asked impatiently.**_

"_**Oh, right." Billy cleared his throat. He sounded a little bit embarrassed. "You don't know what I'm talking about. Okay, the ability you described is called dream walking, Bella. Only Mind Masters - or rather, THE Mind Master - was ever able to do it. That's how I know you are one.**_

_**A Mind Master has several abilities, unlike other Werewolves' Mates. You'll find that you can do almost anything so long as it deals with the mind. Take telepathy, for instance. Bella, I want you to close your eyes and try to speak to Jacob without using your voice."**_

"_**Okay," I agreed. I felt a little silly, but I did as he said and closed my eyes. Then I thought the words I wanted Jacob to hear, instinctively giving them a sort of PUSH in his direction. [I love you.]**_

"_**Holy shit!" I opened my eyes to find Jacob staring at me, his mouth open. "Dad, I didn't just HEAR the thought, I FELT it!" He touched his heart, his expression awed. "It was AMAZING!"**_

_**Billy didn't bother asking what I'd said. "Oh, yes, Bella is DEFINITELY a Mind Master. Only a Mind Master could combine telepathy and empathy like that."**_

"_**Empathy?" I frowned, confused. "That doesn't have to do with the mind, Billy."**_

"_**Sure it does. Everything is connected to the brain, Bella - that's what makes a Mind Master so amazing. You can do pretty much ANYTHING you can imagine."**_

"_**Well, how do I control it?" I asked.**_

"_**You just do. What happened this morning will never happen again, Bella. That was just to show you that you HAVE the power. You're in full control of it from now on." He paused, then added, "But be sure to USE it. You need to exercise your powers, just like you need to exercise your body. Don't be afraid to challenge yourself, either."**_

_**I sat back, totally overwhelmed. Jacob took one look at my face and told Billy that we'd call him back later before hanging up and holding his arms open for me.**_

_**I melted into him, resting my head on his chest, ear over his heart. "As much as I love your hugs, Jacob, they don't do much to clear my head. The exact opposite, in fact. No, I need to get high in a MAJOR way."**_

_**Jacob laughed and pushed me away, kissing my lips gently. "As you wish, my Bella."**_


End file.
